


Let's Talk About Social Media

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Humor, M/M, Social Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё дело было в том, что ровно неделю назад вся группа дала видео-трансляцию на своём официальном сайте специально для фанатов, где последние настоятельно писали в комментариях о том, чтобы Фрэнк уже завёл себе аккаунт – у всех остальных участников, включая даже сессионного барабанщика, который заменял приболевшего Боба, подобные штуки уже имелись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> Вы так же можете найти эту работу на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2307285.

\- Что такое «tbt»? – недоумённо спросил Фрэнк, впервые в жизни пролистывая ленту в Instagram. Чёрт побери, подумал он, я абсолютно ничего здесь не понимаю.

Всё дело было в том, что ровно неделю назад вся группа дала видео-трансляцию на своём официальном сайте специально для фанатов, где последние настоятельно писали в комментариях о том, чтобы Фрэнк уже завёл себе аккаунт – у всех остальных участников, включая даже сессионного барабанщика, который заменял приболевшего Боба, подобные штуки уже имелись.

\- Throw Back Thursday или что-то типа того, - пробормотал Уэй, сосредоточенно набирая что-то на дисплее своего телефона. Наверняка опять какой-нибудь твит о том, что мы зависаем в студии после последней репетиции, решил Фрэнк и поспешил закатить глаза.  
\- Джерард? – позвал он.  
\- М?  
\- Ну, ты же в курсе, что я зарегистрировался в этом Instagram буквально пару минут назад...  
\- И? – вокалист оторвался от печатания и немного озадаченно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Следовательно, пока я успел зафоловить только тебя, Рэя и Майки...  
\- А как же Боб?  
\- Не в этом дело, - Фрэнк свёл брови к переносице и помахал рукой. – Просто, понимаешь, я пролистываю всё то, что вы, парни, выкладывали в течении последних недель и месяцев, и ты делаешь это чаще всех остальных.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Просто ты ставишь это пресловутое «tbt» буквально через два-три раза. И все эти старые фотографии... Откуда ты вообще их берёшь?  
\- Ах, это, - Джерард напряжённо улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы, - ну, что-то до сих пор осталось у меня в телефоне, что-то приходится синхронизировать с ноутбука. Знаешь, просто хочется сделать приятное фанатам, да и не только им. Ну, всё такое, понимаешь?  
\- Типа того. И в чём всё же смысл этого Throw Back Thursday?  
\- Ты делаешь вид, что ностальгируешь по старым временам, но вся штука в том, что тебе разрешено делать это только по четвергам.  
\- О... Что ж, тогда пора разрушать шаблон, - ухмыляется Фрэнк, роется в своей фотогалерее и, найдя относительно старое фото, незамедлительно публикует его.

Замечая загадочную улыбку Айеро, Джерард открывает уже давно знакомый ему значок со светлым фотообъективом. Последней фотографией является именно то, что залил Фрэнк несколько секунд назад, а внизу довольно провокационное описание:

«check out my first shoot - #tbw to Honda Civic Tour» 


End file.
